Arra and Darren a one night stand
by ArraWintle
Summary: A slightly cleaner one night stand story that is not complete. I need reviews to complete it please. I hope that you like it.


Arra and Darren- a one night stand

One night Darren was in the mountain and he was bored. He had no lessons and no duties to perform. He was still recovering from his battering on the bars that Arra had given him three nights earlier. Darren was still bruised and sore from the punishment that she had inflicted on him for his sheer insolence.

It was not the first time that Arra had given Darren a battering on the bars but each time Arra seemed to find it harder to focus. Maybe she was distracted by Larten standing below her watching her every move or maybe it was because Darren was no match for her in either skills or in brains.

Arra could not help but smiling when she saw him though because he made her think of Larten every time she looked into his eyes. Darren had picked up on some Larten's mannerisms and he had taken to wearing red just like his mentor.

One night Arra got drunk and she stumbled into Darren's quarters by mistake instead of her own. She took one blurred look at the half naked Darren who had woken up when he heard the commotion. When Darren saw Arra in his quarters wobbling on her feet; she obviously had no idea where she was and Darren took it upon himself to lead Arra back to her own quarters but she could barely walk so Darren put her into his hammock and he curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing down there Larten?" Arra asked

"It is Darren not Larten. Are you ok Arra?" Darren asked.

"I feel a bit tipsy and cold. I think I have drunk too much vodka Darren" Arra replied.

"If you are cold I will curl up beside you and keep you warm with my body" Darren suggested.

"OK Darren I can see how that would keep me warm" Arra said as she smiled in a way that made Darren want to kiss her but he didn't. Instead as soon as Darren lay down in his hammock next to Arra and pulled the blankets over himself and Arra she planted a kiss on Darren who was very surprised at this but he went with it. The feeling that Darren got was an intense tingling sensation and Arra knew exactly what to do to cause Darren pleasure and Darren tried to do the same to Arra to cause the same pleasure.

"Are you sure that you should be doing this Arra?" Darren asked between kissing her.

"Scared are you Darren? Don't worry I will be gentle with you" Arra laughed as she flitted Darren to the nearest wall and pinned him to it while she deepened her kiss. This let Darren feel her plush, red and skilled lips against his while her tongue did the rest.

Darren tried to move but Arra was too strong for him. They moved back into the hammock after another wrestling match in which Darren managed to grind his hips into Arra's before she flipped them over and bit his neck so as to leave her mark on him.

When in the hammock Darren got on top and he entered Arra but he did not really know what to do so he tried out a few things until he finally started causing pleasure between the both of them. Arra was clearly enjoying it but she took over and she rocked on top of Darren until he came inside her. That action alone was not enough for her to come so she got Darren to lick her out until she screamed out his name and then she returned the favour. After that there was a fair bit of fighting and playing around until they eventually collapsed in a heap and slept.

The next evening when they woke up and saw the mess that they had made in Darren's quarters they knew that they would have to spend the next few hours cleaning up from the previous night. Arra had a pounding headache and Darren had three broken ribs from where Arra had pinned him down and punched him when they were fighting but that was the worst of the injuries that had been sustained.

"Arra did you enjoy yourself last night?" Darren asked.

"I hate to say it but yes you were not bad and I enjoyed it but it cannot happen again as Larten would kill us both" Arra said then she smiled with her green eyes twinkling and bright.

"Do you think that he heard us?" Darren asked worried.

"Yes I heard you all night you were rather vocal." Came the angry reply and Darren looked round to see his mentor Mr Crepsley standing in the doorway of his quarters.

"I am so sorry Mr Crepsley. Arra came in here last night drunk and cold. I said that we could huddle together to keep warm and then when Arra kissed me I just melted and I was so turned on I could not stop myself" Darren explained.

"You mean that Arra snogged you first?" Larten enquired.

"Indeed I did Larten. I was tipsy and I had consumed too much alcohol, I am sorry too." Arra replied.

"Well I can to nothing about it now as it has already happened but this is the first and last time that you two will do this. Is that crystal clear?" Larten asked angrily, he glared at Arra then shot an angry glance at Darren.

"It was a mistake Larten. It will not be repeated." Arra said as she stared at the floor.

"I will not do it again either. I don't know what I was thinking." Darren said in response.

Then Larten left and both Arra and Darren decided never to mention it again. It was embarrasing for both of them and from then on Arra returned to her quarters before she got too drunk to do so.


End file.
